


Breaking Out

by Winter_mornings68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, S12x09 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_mornings68/pseuds/Winter_mornings68
Summary: Takes place after Dean and Sam get caught for "attempted assassination of the POTUS".





	

Clang-clang-clang go the chains, rattling around their arms and between their knees. The little light that seeps in through the cracks of this mobile cage is just enough for them to see each other.  
Dean can’t help but replay the scenario again and again, thinking of all the possible ways it where wouldn’t have end like this…  
But it doesn’t change the fact that it did.  
Lucifer’s gone. He’s finally gone. They got him. And If Rowena’s spell worked right, he was probably back in that cage of his, where he’d rot away for the rest of eternity. Dean doesn’t want to get his hopes too high though…things could still go wrong. But this, this moment right here, this was a victory.  
He looks over to Sam, “We got him”. And he tries, Dean really does, to not sound too relieved, because things always went wrong, but his voice betrays him because, god…they’d done it. Done something right in a long, long time, and maybe they could finally start to fix things back…  
Sam’s breathing so hard, a kind of fierce joy in his voice,”Yeah!..” and Dean can’t even imagine what it must have been like for Sam, to have to face the Devil, again and again and the relief he must feel on finally defeating him.  
The Devil’s gone. And The President’s still alive. This had gone better than they’d expected. They-  
Oh right! The president! Oh well, he’d live. They’ll be outta here in two minutes flat, Cas would go with Kelly to kill the Devil’s spawn, and everybody gets a happy ending.  
“Take it easy, Tiger-“Why Dean was even bothering to rouse him, he’d never know, it’s not like they could very well explain the situation to him. But he barely has the words out of his mouth , that the door thunders “Mr.President, mr.President!”  
They can’t even move, there’s no time-  
The door swings open, and two armed cops appear. DAMnit.  
“Woah! Listen we were just trying to- “  
They should have gone, or hidden ,or something, Dean’s screaming inside. This is not happening. This CANNOT be-  
“Shut up! Hands behind your heads! You are under arrest for the attempted assassination of the president of the United States.”  
Not after all this. Not after they’d won. He knew it. Something ALWAYS goes wrong-  
Even when the Winchester’s win, they lose, thought Dean grimly.  
The cuffs feel tight on him, and he wants to punch the shit out of the guy holding him, Dean knows that between the two of them, the officers didn’t stand a chance, but the roar of approaching vehicles stops him, they called for backup. DAMNIT.  
They’re escorted outside, more like grabbed and pushed, and then dumped into a van. The CIA guy’s there, but what really scares Dean, and he means scares him, is the fact that there’s a dozen or more men standing around, with uniforms and rifles. Military.  
And then there’s Sam, his brother, the one he swore to protect. And he would. But right now, Sam’s looking at him with those puppy dog eyes, and it takes Dean back, back to when they were five and nine and Sam had asked him if Dad was coming back, because he was scared. And Dean knew, even though he’s always known, that Sammy was his to protect; His to keep safe, his to keep away from the all the things in the dark. And nothing, absolutely nothing could touch his little brother and get away with it. And Dean had then tucked Sam in and told him he’d nothing to fear, not with his awesome big brother around.  
But now here they were, in a police truck, heading off to god-knows-where, for the attempted assassination of the POTUS. And Sammy was scared, he was, and Dean couldn’t do anything. Couldn’t tell him he’d nothing to fear, because this was big.  
And that’s when the reality of the situation hit Dean with the full force of it-  
They’d really fucked up this time.  
And mind you, Dean had been in pretty fucked up situations before, hell, in terms of danger, a lot more, but with demons and monsters and evil, there’s always the kill-‘em-all option. Unfortunately, it’s a lot more complicated with humans. A lot more. And as far as fucked up situations including only humans go, this definitely took the cake.  
Damnit.


End file.
